gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Gossip Girl (character)
Gossip Girl is the anonymous, unseen narrator of the ''Gossip Girl'' television series. She is omniscient in every way and can be cruel in the way she reveals the secrets of Manhattan's elite. In both the novels and the television adaption, Gossip Girl is a blogger whose true identity is never revealed, though it is ultimately revealed in the television series finale to be none other than "Lonely Boy" himself, Dan Humphrey. In the five year time jump, it is revealed that a new blogger has assumed the mantle of Gossip Girl, an outsider wanting to be on the inside. Gossip Girl runs a blog documenting the lives of Manhattan's elite, or the wealthy teenagers residing on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Posted on the blog are 'spotted' characters, gossip, and rumours. On the television series, Gossip Girl is voiced by Kristen Bell. In the second season finale, it becomes apparent that Gossip Girl holds a certain disdain for those on the Upper East Side when she posts her own "diplomas" on the students: : "Not so fast. You're not graduating until I give you my diplomas. Mine are labels, and labels stick. *''Nate Archibald: Class Whore,'' *''Dan Humphrey: The Ultimate Insider,'' *''Chuck Bass: Coward,'' *''Blair Waldorf: Weakling,'' *''And as for Serena van der Woodsen, after today, you are officially irrelevant.'' : Congratulations everyone. You deserve it." Quotes "There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight, and this could be a classic." ---- "S's new boy's name is -- oh, who cares?" ---- "Is that a smile we see on B's lips? The spotlight is on her, for once, and S actually helped her get it. I guess miracles can happen." ---- "Spotted -- Lonely Boy's rude awakening. Upper East Side Queens aren't born at the top. They climb their way up in heels, no matter who they have to tread on to do it." ---- "Here's an inside tip, Little J: the faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute." ---- "Why is it that friends of Serena van der Woodsen have to search for her suitor? Have fables fallen so out of fashion that Princesses have to do everything themselves? Call us old school, but sometimes the Fairy Tale ending requires the Knight to get off his ass and saddle up his steed." ---- "Spotted: Bass, drunk off his ass, at The Palace bar drinking away his woes... and his investment capital." ---- "Speak of the devil and he doth appear -- wearing his trademark scarf. Careful, B, hell hath no fury like a Chuck Bass scorned." ---- "Spotted -- Chuck Bass losing something no one knew he had to begin with...his heart." ---- "Spotted, Lonely Boy, on the Upper East Side, learning the lesson that nothing stays missing for long." ---- "The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan, mom and dad.....Leave it to Blair Waldorf to know that bitches don't happen they are made by parents even more wicked than their off spring" ---- "This just in, Asher Hornsby has been spotted locking lips before class but not with his girlfriend. Looks like gentlemen don't prefer blondes, Little J., they prefer other gentlemen. Is this just another round of blanks fired between B. and Little J.? I'm tired of being the bearer of bad grudges. This is the last item that goes to press without proof." ---- "Don't worry, Little J., the sun'll come out tomorrow, even though your boyfriend did today." ---- "Spotted, Jenny Humphrey wading in the Met fountain fishing for change. Blair Waldorf seen dallying with an off-duty doorman at the Blarney Stone on a Monday night. It looks like the battle between the Queen B. and Little J. has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debasing dish? I have a feeling..." ---- "Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen being given a real life multiple choice question. {C}{C a) Go home and study. {C}{C b) Get a good night sleep. {C}{C c) Call your boyfriend ... {C}{C or d) none of the above. {C}{C Hope that wasn't the wrong answer, S. This test doesn't grade on a curve." ---- "(after Georgina returns and talks to Serena) Spotted in the courtyard, S., looking like she's seen a ghost. The ghost of parties past." ---- "They say love conquers all but maybe love hasn't met Georgina Sparks. Poor Humphrey, looks like our resident moral compass isn't such a straight arrow after all." ---- Identity Dan Humphrey Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Males Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6